A second chance
by rosaji
Summary: Mai's life has changed dramatically after SPR , what will happen to her? Read and find out
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own ghost hunt**

**CHAPTER 1**

Mai was tired; she had a long day and now was in her small apartment. Staring at the window, she remembered the good times at SPR and when she was clueless of the world. SPR had closed 2 years ago and her life made a huge turn after that, her life was difficult now, she juggled between school, work and family. Yes, she had a family now.

Mai looked down to see the little guy that brought happiness to her life. Little Haru was now 1 year old, running her hand over his cheek she couldn't help but smile, he was everything for her now and that is why she studied and worked so hard because she wanted to give him a better life that what she had.

After SPR closed she had to find another job, it was a difficult thing no one would want to hire a teenage orphan that lived alone. But that didn't bring her down and she kept trying, until she found what she a job that would take her and will work with her school hours. She meet Haru's father there, he was friendly, so charming, he treated her like a princess and was total opposite of Naru.

She still hadn't forgotten about Naru but her friends Keiko and Michiru convinced her to get to know him and maybe she could fall in love again and forget Naru. So after knowing him for 3 months and with his insistence of going out on a date she finally said yes, that was the biggest mistake of her life. After they had dinner she started to get sick and he offered to take her home witch she accepted. She doesn't remember anything after that; she woke up the next day in a hotel, without her clothes and all sore. She knew what had happen, now she was ruin no one will ever want her anymore.

She cried for days in her apartment, after missing 3 days of work her boss contacted her informing her that she no longer had a job and will be sending her last check in the mail. She honesty didn't care she didn't want to work there and see Aki again. After that she got a job close to her home at a small tea shop, her boss and husband where the nicest people she had meet. They didn't care she was an orphan and where willing to work with her school hours. A month had gone by and Mai was sick every morning, she took it as she had a stomach problem and that was the reason she was having nausea and vomiting but after a month went by she decided to go to a clinic and see a doctor. That is when she got the news SHE WAS PREGNANT.

Mai left the clinic without saying anything; she couldn't bring herself to think. She was like a zombie for the next few days, she went to school, work and home but her brain still couldn't process the information. Until her friends asked her about Aki , everything came crashing. She explained to her friends what had happed; it took her forever because of her crying and sobs. They were very supportive, Keiko offered to take her to her father he was a doctor and couldn't help, Mai was unsure but she agreed at the end. After explaining the situation to him, he gave her the options to terminate the pregnancy, it was rape so it will be legal for her to do or continue the pregnancy.

Mai couldn't take the option to terminate the pregnancy, it was against all her believes and if her mother could raise her without her father she would be able to raise her baby also. So she decided to keep it, Keiko's father offered to be her doctor with no charge. He considers Mai like her daughter and had offered several times to adopt her but she always refused, he admire her for her strong will and would support her in what he could. Mai argued that she will pay but he refused and finally convince her that he wouldn't take her money. He offered to see her that days that she didn't have school or work so she wouldn't loose time at school or money.

Mai decided to inform her employer's, they needed to know. After crying while informing them what had happen. Mr and Miss Kato were shocked, they never though something like that could happen to their lovely employee, she was so nice and caring. They said that that was no reason to fire her and she would be able to work there for as long as she wanted.

Now her baby was turning 1 year old, and even going thru a hard pregnancy and delivery she was happy she had someone and was no longer alone in this world. She had her son and he was her reason of living and wanting to be better at everything.

She kissed Haru's temple before she lay down to sleep next to him, tomorrow was her day off and she loved spending all day with her little guy.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Thanks for reading please review and let me know what you think... Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Ghost Hunt :(**

**CHAPTER 2**

Mai woke up with a giggling baby pulling and chewing on her hair. Mai though it was the best way to wake up

"hey there little guy! How did you sleep?...good I see, you must be hungry if you're eating mommas hair huh?" she smiled and tickled her baby.

Haru smiled back, he has always been a happy baby.

Mai stood up from the bed and carried Haru to the changing take, after the change of dipper they headed to the kitchen where Mai placed Haru in his highchair giving him some pieces of bananas so he could entertain himself while she made breakfast.

While cooking she was singing ,Mai knew that Haru like music so she would sing to him while she cooked, he would always looked at her ,smiled and clap when the song ended.

Mai started feeding him some rice with eggs and cooked vegetables. He was a good eater, he liked every kind of food.

"So Haru, what are we going to do today? Momma is done with her homework so we can go to the park to play and for a walk, we can also feed the birds. How does that sound?"

He looked up at her and stated to talk (make noises…not really talk).

"Oh I see so you approve, OK so we have a plan then!" Mai answered, after finishing feeding him they got ready to go out.

Mai was walking Haru in the stroller heading to the park, when they were walking to the park her friend Michiru called saying that she will meet them at the park because she had good news.

When Mai and Haru got to the park they headed to the playground, getting on the swings with him they started rocking.

"Hey Mai, hello Haru-chan! Oh Mai he's so cute"

"Hi Michiru" she answered, Haru reaching out with his hands for Michiru to carry him.

"oh come her with aunty Chiru" she said carrying his and giving him a hug and a kiss in the cheek "do I get a kiss?" Haru just laid his head on her cheek.

"so what's the news?" Mai asked

"Oh Mai I'm so happy! "She said bouncing Haru on her arms "last night we had our family dinner and Kyo asked my parents for permission to get married"

"Really! Oh! Michiru I'm so happy for you!" she said hugging her friend

"See, he gave me the ring, isn't beautiful!" Michiru showed her hand with the ring on her finger

"Is beautiful Michiru, you deserve it and will be very happy you'll see" Mai said happy for her friend , they have been dating since highschool and Kyo was a great guy.

"I want you to be my maid of honor and of course Haru-chan will be the ring bearer" she said all excited

"Really?! You want me to be your maid of honor?!" Mai said with tears in her eyes.

"Yeah you and I have been friends since forever so…what do you say?"

Mai smiled "yeah it will be an honor "

"ok that's great! There is so much planning to do but I have time , we haven't agreed on the date yet. Hey! Do you need some help with his birthday party?"

" Oh well no, is going to be something small, just some food and cake"

"Yeah! and we'll take a lot of pictures with this little guy and eat lots of cake, what you think Haru-chan?"

Haru just smiled at the mention of his name. "Seems like that is a yes. Ok I have to go I just wanted to tell you first before I had to go to work"

Mai and Haru said their good byes and continue with their day at the park, after been at the playground they went to feed the birds crumbs of bread. Haru went crazy grabbing handfuls of breadcrumbs and trying to throw them but they ended up in his head instead. But both laughed at his silliness. After feeding the birds and getting clean they ate a snack that Mai had packed.

After eating Haru went back in his stroller and they walked in the park, until he felt sleep. Mai started to walk to the store she needed to buy a few things. Mai did the shopping and placed the things in the bottom of the stroller, while they headed back home. She decided to take the long way home, the day was nice and the cherry blossoms where in full bloom and she loved them. She always walked by the old SPR office, it had been abandoned for 2 years. But now she noticed the office door was open and they were people carrying things in. It seems that someone rented the place. She was about to leave when a familiar voice made her turn.

"Why are you hitting me you old hag?" Monk said while rubbing his head

"Who are you calling old? You useless Monk!" Ayako answered

"Common you guys stop please, there is a lot of work to do" John said trying to stop the fight

"But I just got my nails done and carrying all that is going to ruin them" Ayako whined

"If you are not planning to work, then leave" naru said grabbing another box

Mai gasped 'they are back, they are all back' she thought, at the noise she made they all turned.

"Mai" Naru whispered

"hello everyone!" she said with a shy smile

Monk was the first to react "Mai, is that you?"

"yes Monk it is me" Mai answered

He ran to her and gave her a big hug

"Monk….c-can't….brea….th" Mai tried to detangled herself

Ayako ran to her rescue, and slapped his head "you're killing her! Let her go!" she said while pulling Mai out of his arms and gave her a hug "hi Mai"

John smiled " Hello mate!"

Naru was still in shock, if you didn't know him you will never notice. It had taken him 2 years to convince his parents to let him come back, he argued he wanted to come back to Japan because he had more privacy and cases where better but in reality the reason was Mai, he will fight to gain her affection, he will make her love him and not this older dead brother. He had tried to locate Mai when he knew he was coming back, he wanted her to work with them again but her number was disconnected and she also moved, they even tried her old school but she had graduated The others hadn't seen her in 2 years, so no one knew anything about her. He noticed she had grown a lot, her body also changed; her hair was past her shoulders…he had to admit that she was beautiful, more than before. But it seemed that he was late, she had a son and that meant she was married. He cursed in his head, he was late, too late, and it seemed that he was destined to be alone.

"and how is this Mai? Are you babysitting?" Ayako asked

Naru snapped form his thoughts, yeah that could be babysitting, maybe he was not late.

Mai smiled "This is Haru , my son"

"WHAATTTT?! You got married?" Ayako asked

"Mai I'm so hurt you didn't invite us to the wedding" Monk whined

Mai looked down, she felt ashamed they will judge her "oh well, no you see I-I didn't get married"

They all looked at her shocked

"so you adopted Mai, that is so nice of you" John said

Mai started to fidget "uummm no Haru is my son, I carried him for 9 month"

"Oh, sorry I shouldn't have assumed that. He is a very handsome boy Mai, congratulations" John said nervously, rubbing his neck.

"Thank you John" Mai said with a small smile

"So now I'm an aunt, oh Mai he's so cute" she squeaks wanting to pinch his chubby cheeks. Unfortunately for her he was still sleep.

Monk got closer to her "Well of course he's handsome he takes after his uncle Takigawa. And if you add that to Mai, he will break hearts when he's older"

Mai laughed, she hasn't seen them in a long time and Ayako and monk already claimed to be aunt and uncle.

Naru decided to step in, he didn't understand what her situation was but she was not married. He really didn't care that she had a child or 2 or 3, he loved her and he will be the father if she let him. As long as she will let him try.

"Hello Mai" he gave her a tiny smile, and then he turned to the rest and glared "with all the noise you guys are doing you'll wake the baby"

They all where shocked, Naru had smiled and he was protective of the baby.

" Hi Naru, so you are back"

"As you can see I am" he responded

In that moment Haru decided to wake up, he started to look around seen new faces and when he found his mom he smiled and reached for her making baby noises.

"Mai he has your eyes" Ayako cued

Mai kneeled in front of Haru and got him out "Haru these are mommas friends don't be scared ok "

Haru looked around to see the new faces, while seen them he turn his head to the side like he was thinking. He then stretched his arms towards Monk. Monk reached out to grab him and smiled "Hey there champ! I'm uncle monk" he said while giving Haru a goofy look. Haru suddenly slapped him in the face.

"Hey" Monk complained

Mai gasped "oh sorry monk! He doesn't like silly faces; he tried to fix it by hitting you"

Monk laughed "ok good to know!"

"Who likes his face? Is ugly and old!" Ayako stated

Haru then wanted to go back to his mother. "well you guys it was good seen you all but is time to go" mai said

Naru steeped closer "mai will you like to come and have some tea with us"

They all were shocked again and staring at Naru

"ummm well I don't know"

"we haven't seen you in 2 years, common spend some more time with us" Monk said

Mai looked at Haru and then back at them "ok"

When they entered the office Mai could see that everything looked the same as before except for some boxes that were stacked by the kitcken.

"I'll make the tea" she then looked at Ayako "watch Haru for me please"Mai said while waking to the kitchen. While Mai went to the kitchen the rest sat down and watched little Haru looking around, he then locked eyes with Naru, they were both staring at each other until Haru narrowed his eyes. As soon as Mai was back Haru turned to see her and smiled.

The others that watched the baby and Naru have a stare contest where surprised; even Naru thought it was odd the way Mai's child was looking at him.

"so what's new?" mai asked getting every one out of their heads.

Everyone reached to grab a cup …. Naru took his time to smell the tea, it had been 2 years since he had a cup and he missed it so much, but after going to London he hatted who tea tasted. He was not even able to drinks his mother tea, it didn't taste right and the only tea he wanted was Mai's. When he took his first zip he thought he was in heaven. So he couldn't help the words that came out of his mouth.

"Thank you Mai"

All again turned shocked to see Naru, this day had been full of surprises for them...Mai presence , Mai's baby, Naru defending the baby, Naru offering them to spend time with Mai and not working, Naru's staring contest with a baby and now a Thank you from Naru!... May be the world was going to end.

TO BE CONTINUED…

So this wasn't the best chapter, but I hope you like it. I wanted to make it a little bit more fun because the 1st one was kinda depressing.

Hope you guys like it…please let me know what you think by leaving me a review….Thanks for reading!


End file.
